My music
by Ayumi Hitoshi
Summary: Nos encontramos en una dimensión alternativa en la cual el joven Allen Walker es un chico normal que va a la escuela. Este siempre ha estado muy solo desde que su padre adoptivo, Mana, muriese en un accidente. Desde siempre ha tenido un gran aprecio por la música lo cual lo llevará a experimentar nuevas aventuras y nuevos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Este es mi primer fic de D Grey Man y espero que os guste de veras! ^_^**

**Si os gusta Khr he escrito un fic llamado "La sucesión final llegó". No lo he terminado y he empezado con **

**este... PERO ES QUE SI NO ESCRIBÍA ESE FIC SE ME IRÍA LA IDEA! **

**Bueno, D Grey Man no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, solo me pertenece este fic.  
**

**Y ahora... A LEER! :D**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era una mañana normal y corriente como cualquier otra. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y se vestía con un hermoso

color azula. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando así a todas las personas a las que conseguía alcanzar con su luz.

En un parque que se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, el cual casi siempre estaba ocupado por unos pocos niños

jugando y algunos ancianos dando de comer a las palomas, se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años de edad con pelo banco

algo largo quedando le así algo por encima de sus hombros, ojos color ceniza cerrados y una extraña marca de color carmesí

cruzándole el ojo izquierdo desde la frente donde tenía un pentágono dibujado hasta la mejilla.

Este joven estaba sentado en un banco debajo de la sombra de una árbol con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del

banco con la cabeza mirando en dirección al cielo y con los ojos cerrados. Vestía una camisa de color blanco completamente

abrochada, una corbata color rojo muy bien hecha, un chaqueta color verde claro y unos pantalones marrones. Su mochila se

encontraba a su derecha perfectamente cerrada. El joven estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad del parque ya que, al sera las

7:00am, no había nadie en el parque a excepción de los pájaros, las ardillas y otros muchos animales que habitaban ese lugar.

Dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

-No me apetece ir al colegio... Lo único que haré es ser molestado por los demás...- dio otro suspiro y volvió a decir- Me

gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre... este es el único lugar en el que me siento yo mismo...- diciendo esto depositó sus

brazos en sus piernas y bajo la cabeza.

-Pero bueno, tendré que asistir de todos modos... Le prometía a Mana que seguiría adelante...- diciendo esto un aire de

tristeza invadió el lugar. El joven de pelo blanco se levantó, cogió su mochila y se fue andando en dirección a la escuela que se

encontraba bastante lejos de donde el estaba.

* * *

**Qué les ha parecido? Intentaré subir los próximos capítulos lo antes posible.**

**Ya de antemano avisaré que este fic (y todos los que haré en el futuro) es hetero ya que no me gustan los **

**parejas yaoi o yuri.**

**Dejen sus reviwes y se aceptan propuestas, insultos y comentarios positivos.**

**CHAO! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! GOMEEEEEEEEEEN! (Llora desconsoladamente pataleando en el suelo como niña pequeña)

He tardado demasiado y lo siento mucho! *snif* *snif*

No lo volveré a hacer! ;u;

* * *

Capitulo 1: Yo y la música

De camino al colegio:

El joven de pelo blanco iba caminando mientras miraba el cielo azul de esa mañana de primavera, en la cual, todavía hacia

algo de frescor mostrando así que el invierno todavía no se había marchado.

Mientras caminaba, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que se estaba acercando a una zona de

obras la cual estaba abandonada.

Este, ya casi a punto de tropezar con unas barandillas de metal oxidadas, fue empujado por alguien haciendo así que ambos

cayesen al suelo. El joven que fue empujado se sentó algo dolorido frotándose la cabeza ya que se había dado un buen golpe.

Levantó la mirada para ver quien le había empujado de esa manera y se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus profesores. (el que

más odiaba por cierto ^-^)

Entones el profesor se levantó, igual que él, algo dolorido. Entonces miró al joven peliblanco, frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Es que quieres acabar en el otro mundo!

-S-Sr. C-Cross...-dijo el joven bajando la mirada y después subirla para decir:

-¡Maldito profesor de pacotilla! ¡Apareces un día y después no hay rastro de ti en lo que queda de año! ¡También te metes en

líos a donde quieras que vayas! ¡Y encima me vienes diciendo a mi que si me quiero ir al otro mundo!

-¡Maldito alumno desgraciado!- el Sr. Cross se levantó recuperando la compostura y el joven izo lo mismo. Entonces, Cross

dijo:

-Bueno, me alegra tener estas conversaciones tan serias contigo...

-¡Serias! ¡¿Pero tu eres idiota o que te pasa?!

-Ah ah ah... ¿Así es como le hablas a tu maestro? Deberías avergonzarte jovencito. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me iré lejos de

aquí hasta que me aburra.- diciendo esto pasó al lado del peliblanco y dejando le con una cara sombría y con un puño

completamente apretado conteniendo la ira. Cuando el profesor desapareció definitivamente en la lejanía gritó:

-¡Maldito profesor de tercera! ¡Cuando te coja la próxima vez te juro que te voy a dar la paliza del siglo!- al decir esto se

quedó mirando al cielo al cual había gritado (un poco más alto y se enteran hasta en Plutón ¬¬). Se relajó nuevamente ya

que no servía de nada preocuparse por un sujeto como ese.

Cogió su mochila y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia la escuela para procurar no llegar tarde en su primer día de clase.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya en la escuela:

Entró por la puerta principal justo en el momento en el que un chico de pelo rojo chocó con el de lleno.

-Auch!- exclamó Allen Wallker a caer al duro suelo ya por segunda vez en ese día de golpes. Entonces, miró hacia arriba y se

encontró con el rostro de su buen amigo Lavi.

-Lavi, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver a su amigo bastante agitado y ¿aterrado?

-¡Socoro! ¡Allen, ayuda me antes de que ese maldito viejo loco panda me atrape!- gritó sacudiendo al joven peliblanco que

parecía gelatina en las manos del asustado pelirrojo (sigue así Lavi.. a ver si lo ahogas *modo sarcasmo on*).

Cuando dijo estas ultimas palabras el joven de pelo rojo recibió una patada estrellándolo contra el muro de la entrada

mientras que es sujeto que lo había pateado decía:

-¿A quién llamas panda?- en ese instante el chico que antes había sido sacudido brutalmente se dio cuenta de quién había

agredido a su amigo.

-¡Bookman!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- el viejo hombre que se asemejaba a un panda (Bookman: ejem.../ Yo: lo siento... ^^U) lo miro

directamente y dijo:

-Buenos días, Allen Wallker. Siento esta escena tan patética. Pero alguien tiene que asegurarse de que este "_vago experto_"

haga sus tareas debidamente.

-¡¿A quién llamas "_vago experto_"?!- gritó Lavi desde el hueco del muro.

-¿Algún problema?- cuestionó el anciano mirando directamente al joven del muro.

-N-no... n-ninguno... en absoluto- respondió entrecortadamente un Lavi con una gotita cayendo le por la sien.

Bookman miró a Allen, que todavía seguía en el suelo, y dijo:

-¿No deberías ir pensando en ir a clases?- al oír la palabra "_clases_", se le encendió la bombilla y salió corriendo hacia su aula

gritando:

-¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!- (tú eres tonto ¿o qué? ¬¬)

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya en clases:

-Puf...-suspiró el joven peliblanco- Por... poco... Lo... conseguí...- dijo completamente agotado por la carrera que acababa de

hacer.

-Allen, ¿estas bien?- dijo una dulce voz femenina. Allen miró hacia arriba encontrándose con su buena amiga y compañera

Lenalee.

-Si... gracias...- dijo el joven recuperando la compostura para así dirigirse a su respectivo asiento que se situaba el fondo del

todo al lado de la ventana.

Las clases siguieron su progreso normal como todos los días. Sin embargo, de alguna extraña razón a chico sentado frente a la

ventana se le hacían más largas de lo habitual.

Cuando por fin acabaron con la última clase del día, se levantó de su silla y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Al terminar, miro por la ventana el patio del colegio que llevaba a la salida de este. En el, vio a su amiga de pelo azul (lo

siento, pero a mi me parece azul con un toque de verde *se pone a la ofensiva*) iba alegremente caminando a en dirección a

la salida con su "_amigo_" (Allen le teme) Kanda.

Allen suspira y se alegró por ella. El joven salen de la clase y se dirige a su casa.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

En su casa:

Dejó sus cosas en la mesa de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y se aflojó un poco la corbata para estar más cómodo y se

dirigió a su cuarto en el segundo piso.

Al entrar en su habitación (al fondo a la izquierda ^-^), se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos viejos vaqueros largos de color

negro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca en la cual ponía "_Kepp calm and ignore me_" (Pone: Calmate e ignorame. Por si

alguien no lo entendía).

Cuando entró al salón, después de bajar nuevamente, se encontró con su viejo piano acumulando polvo en una esquina

remota de la habitación que se encontraba al lado.

"**Debería estar cerrada esa puerta**" pensó y frunció el ceño. Se acercó para cerrar la puerta pero, en vez de hacer eso,

entró y empezó a acortar las distancias entre el piano y él. Levantó la tapadera (lo siento, no se como se llama ^-^U) del

teclado y miró con nostalgia y algo de tristeza en sus ojos unas viejas fotos que se encontraban colgando en la pared. En ellas

aparecían él de pequeño y su padre adoptivo, Mana, en esa misma sala. Al parecer Allen estaba aprendiendo a tocar en piano

en esa fotografía. El chico cerro los ojos y viejos recuerdos empezaron a surgir.

_**Flashback**_

_Mana: ¡Vamos Allen! ¡Lo estas haciendo muy bien!_

_Allen: ¿Tú crees? _

_Mana: ¡Por supuesto! Eres un niño muy talentoso- le alborota el pelo con su mano __mientras que ambos ríen felices._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Al joven Allen Wallker le salen unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos. Se las seca, vuelve a tapar el teclado y sale de la

habitación volviendo a dejar solo al viejo piano.

Continuará...

* * *

Me vuelvo a disculpar ante todos... (se disculpa con una reverencia)

Espero con ansias que os haya gustado aunque creo que es final me salió poco depre... ¿no os parece?

Bueno, hasta la próxima! (felicidad extrema)

¿Reviews?


End file.
